Just A Bet?
by glamour
Summary: When a bet of seduction is made can the relationship that develops be true?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Draco Malfoy sauntered towards the dungeons for his first lesson of the day, Potions. It was only the second week of the new school year but already everyone had settled into the monotony of lessons and so the halls were empty as the bell had rung over ten minutes ago. Draco was late because of a letter that he had recieved at breakfast. It was from his father so Draco had gone back to his room to read it alone. He was glad to have been made a prefect if only to have the privacy of his own room. Thinking about the letter made his stomach churn and his hands clammy. His father had written to say that his time was coming and to be ready for orders at any moment.  
  
"The initiation will begin soon. I will owl again with more instructions nearer the time. Be ready."  
  
Draco was meant to feel excited and honoured by this news but instead he felt trapped and confused. He knew it was inevitable that he would become a Death Eater whether he wanted to or not. It was expected of him and anyway Lucius would not give him a choice.  
  
Draco picked up his pace, trying to banish the thoughts from his pounding head. As he quickly rounded a corner, something rammed into him at such speed it knocked him flat on his back. Draco groaned. His head was pounding worse than ever, his stomach was whirling and now his back was in pain as well. He leaned up on his elbows and slowly opened his eyes trying to keep the room from spinning. He tried to focus on what had knocked him over in the first place but could only see a blur of red.  
  
Then a female voice said, "Are you OK?"  
  
"Do I look OK?" he replied trying to sit up properly and failing miserably.  
  
"I'm sorry I bumped into you Malfoy, I'm late for Transfiguration so I was rushing."  
  
"Well, watch where you're going next time." He growled.  
  
"I said I'm sorry. Anyway, you weren't watching where you were going either, so don't snap at me!"  
  
The sharp tone of her voice flicked on a light bulb in his head. He should have known from the reed hair. Ginny Weasley - member of the Harry Potter fan club and a regular target for Draco's sarcastic comments. He tried to think of one now but it was difficult with the room spinning. All he could do was groan.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK? Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey." Ginny said unsure of what to do.  
  
She had never seen Malfoy look so sick and vulnerable.  
  
"I'm fine. Just go away and.."  
  
Thud!  
  
With that Draco hit the floor. Ginny rushed over to him, calling his name urgently, but getting no response. Biting her bottom lip, she looked up and down the deserted corridor but it was completely empty. She couldn't just leave him, even if he was a Malfoy.  
  
She took out her wand, mumbled "Wingardium Leviosa" and guided him gently to the hospital wing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"It's stress! All these extra lesson, exams, quidditch practice, late nights and un unhealthy diet. Takes its toll. He should take better care of himself."  
  
Ginny nodded vaguely at Madame Pomfrey as she watched her tend to Draco, chattering away.  
  
When she had finished she turned to Ginny and said "He'll be fine. You can stay with him if you want. He might want someone to talk to."  
  
"OK" replied Ginny as she watched Madame Pomfrey retreating to her office at the other side of the hospital wing.  
  
Ginny moved her chair closer to the bed where Draco lay, still unconcious, and touched his hand lightly. She looked at him closely for the first time in her life. He had clear, translucent skin, well-defined cheekbones and hair that resembled smooth silver silk. He looked like an angel. Ginny chuckled to herself - a fallen angel more like! His eyes started to flicker and Ginny realised she still had hold of his hand. She let go quickly as Draco let out a groan. His eyes opened fully and flicked around the room, finally landing on Ginny.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fainted. From stress. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired. Why are you still here?"  
  
"I.. I don't know" Ginny stutterred, blushing as she looked in Draco's deep, stormy grey eyes.  
  
"I'll go"  
  
"No! Sorry, I didn't mean.I just wondered."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened at Draco's outburst. He never lost his cool. Something must be really wrong.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
  
Draco dropped his eyes but nodded glumly.  
  
"So, do you want to talk about why you're so stressed? It might help to get it off your chest."  
  
"You have to promise not to say anything about this to anyone. Not even Potter" he said through gritted teeth, wishing it wasn't Ginny he was going to tell his secrets to but trusting her for some reason he couldn't explain.  
  
Ginny thought about this and then curiosity got the better of her and she agreed.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Draco began to tell her about his father and becoming a death eater against his will. He told her that his father had beaten him when he questioned his motives or actions. He looked into her chocolate eyes showing her the pain and confusion hidden inside of him as a solitary tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. It amazed her how he had bottled it all up, keeping cool and calm on the surface while feeling completely trapped in a loveless world he didn't want ato be a part of. Just as Draco finished, Madame Pomfrey came back in, bustling around and scolding Draco for not taking better care of himself. She told him he was free to go as long as he went straight to bed to rest. Draco nodded and began to get up. Ginny noticed he only had his trousers on and she quickly turned away, blushing at the sight of his muscular chest and arms. She began to walk towards the door but Draco's hand grabbed her arm and spun her back rond.  
  
"Erm.Ginny.I just.Well.I want to say.That is I."  
  
Ginny watched him squirm as he tried to think of what to say. She quite enjoyed the fact that the usually eloquent Malfoy was lost for words. Finall he managed to spit it out.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
She smiled at him and he smiled back without the faintest trace of a smirk. She walked out of the hospital wing and towards the Gryffindor common room with a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Over the next few weeks the taunts from Malfoy towards the Gryffindors were drastically reduced. Ginny knew it was because of her and she gave Draco a small smile when they passed in the halls and he returned it. The other Gryffindors, namely Harry, Ron and Hermione, didn't notice, or they didn't want to accept that Malfoy wasn't that bad. Luckily, they mostly ignored Ginny so they also didn't notice that she had stopped making fun of Malfoy too.  
  
For once, Ginny was glad that she was largely ignored, and invisible to most of the Gryffindors. At least that meant they didn't notice the shy smiles and the lack of comments exchanged between the two. Ginny had never had many friends. She sometimes followed her brother and Harry about but she could tell they and Hermione didn't really want her around.  
  
She still had nightmares about her first year at Hogwarts when she had opened the Chamber of Secrets and let out the basilisk. She would wake up in the middle of the night terrified after hearing Tom's voice and seeing his face. The nightmares not only made her feel exteremly tired, but also ashamed, even though it wasn't her fault, and she slowly become more reclusive as the years passed.  
  
On Halloween night, Ginny made her excuses and escaped to the Gryffindor dormitories. She didn't want to watch everyone having a good time at the party. She went into the common room and sat doing some Charms homework while the fire crackled in the grate. After a while, she decided to take a walk around the castle, as the empty common room made her loneliness stifling. She walked for half an hour before coming across an open door leading into a dark, empty room on the top floor. She had never been in there before so she cautiously pushed the door further open and entered the room. Ginny went over to the other side of the room and sat on the comfortable seat under the window. She looked outside at the imposing view of the school grounds and sighed as she thought about her life and how much she wanted to change it. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone else had entered the room, until they were right behind her. Ginny turned around and let out a frightened gasp as she saw Malfoy towering over her. He smirked as he saw her wide eyes and heard her gasp.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"I didn't do anything. You should pay more attention. This place can be dangerous at night."  
  
"I can take care of myself. Anyway, why aren't you at the Halloween ball?"  
  
"Didn't feel like going. What about you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
Draco sat down next to Ginny and she felt a spark of electricity pass through her as he touched her arm. Draco felt it too but kept his face impassive. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, gazing out of the window and contemplating their own thoughts.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Ginny looked at Draco open-mouthed. She knew he wasn't completely evil but she never thought he would show concern, especially for her. Draco continued, ignoring Ginny's amazed expression.  
  
"You already know my secrets so I can't tell anybody yours. I know something's bothering you. It's written all over your face."  
  
Ginny's expression softened at Draco's words. There was something bothering her but it was funny how Draco, of all people, was the only one who had noticed. Ginny had never told anyone what had happened in her first year or how she felt about it. No one had ever asked. With this thought, she decided she would tell Draco. She was pretty sure he wouldn't make fun of her, especially as she knew a lot about him. Ginny took a deep breath and began to tell Draco about everything that happened in her first year at Hogwarts. About finding the diary, thinking she had a true friend who would listen to her, how she became terrified and ashamed when she realised what was happening and then betrayal and sadness when she lost him. It took an hour for Ginny to let it all out and by the end she was crying softly. To her surprise Draco took her hand and gently rubbed it soothingly, until she raised her head to look in his eyes that were telling her silently that everything would be ok. He didn't need to say anything; just being there comforted her. They went back to gazing out of the window; Ginny feeling like a great weight had been lifted. They remained like that until noises could be heard from downstairs, and they realised the ball must be over. Draco stood up, still holding Ginny's hand and gently pulled her to her feet. She looked into his stormy grey eyes and smiled.  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Draco bent and kissed her hand lightly and left. Both returned to their dormitories with a strange happiness settled in the stomachs.  
  
I just want to say thank you to my reviewers. This is my first story ever so your comments have been very useful. To Keita, I don't understand what you mean about elipses or spaces. Could you explain that a bit better or show me? Thanks. To McKenzie, you made my day, thank you very much for reviewing. Thanks everybody! 


	4. Chapter 4

A big thankyou to all those who have reviewed this story. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Can anyone tell me what **"rnrn"** stands for? This is my first story so I've never come across this terminology before. Thanks again.

Chapter 4

The next morning Draco and Ginny took their usual places at their house tables but neither concentrated on the food or the conversation around them. Ginny was deep in thought, contemplating the night before. Why did Draco make her feel so happy and warm? She sneaked a look at him across the room and found that he was staring at her with a slight smile on his face. Ginny looked away quickly, blushing at the intensity of his eyes boring into her. Draco chuckled to himself as he watched her turn red and look away. 

__

She's so pretty when she blushes, he thought._Why am I feeling these things about a Weasley? I can't stop thinking about her. _

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, bringing Draco swiftly down to earth. 

"What?" he growled. 

"I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade together next weekend." 

"No. I've already got plans," he replied shortly before turning his attention back to Ginny. 

She had got up from the Gryffindor table now and was making her way out of the Great Hall. Draco smiled as he watched her go, long hair swinging, hips swaying provocatively. 

"Why are you staring at that Weasley? Do you fancy her or something?" Pansy said laughing at her joke. 

Draco turned his ice-cold eyes on her and was about to launch a scathing attack when Blaise interrupted him. 

"What's this? Draco fancies a Weasley?" 

Draco whipped round to face Blaise, his temper rising. 

"Why would I want a Weasley when I can have any girl, in this hell hole of a school?" he sneered. 

"It's a good job anyway. She wouldn't touch you with a barge pole!" laughed Pansy. 

Draco gaped at her, but quickly regained his composure. 

"I could have her if I wanted!" 

"I bet you couldn't!" said Blaise. 

"I bet I could!" 

"Fine then. I bet you fifty quid you can't get Ginny Weasley to sleep with you before Christmas," offered Blaise. 

"Make it one hundred and you've got a deal." Draco snapped. 

Before he knew what was happening, Blaise took his hand, shook it and walked away with his arm draped around Pansy's shoulders. 

Both were laughing loudly as Blaise looked back at him and said "Good luck. You're going to need it." 

Draco stuck his middle finger up at them and stalked out of the Great Hall and up to his room. He flung himself on the bed, his face buried in the dark green pillows. 

__

Shit. What have I done? I can't do this to Ginny. But I can't tell Blaise it's off. He'll know something's up. He'll guess that I really like her and spread it around. That can't happen. Shit. I'll have to go through with it. She'll understand. At least I have an excuse to be close to her without having any Slytherins breathing down my neck. 

After dinner that night, Draco caught Ginny's eye from across the room and nodded towards the door of the Great Hall. He got up and walked out, waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She came round the corner soon after and looked at him nervously. 

"Hi." 

"Hi, come in here. I want to talk to you." 

He opened the door to an empty classroom and stood aside to let her enter. Ginny walked inside and turned around to face him. Draco shut the door and walked over to her looking deep into her hazel coloured eyes. 

"Will you come on the Hogsmeade Weekend with me?" Draco blurted. 

Ginny stared at him gobsmacked. 

"Please?" 

She looked up at his pleading expression and smiled.

"Yes." 

Draco let out the breath he had been holding and grinned. 

"Thanks." 

"What are we going to tell everyone?" 

"The truth. It's not illegal to go to Hogsmeade together." 

"I know but there'll be a lot of trouble." 

"Then we'll deal with it together, when the time comes." 

Draco took her hand and entwined his fingers in hers. He led her out of the classroom and escorted her up to the Gryffindor common room. 

As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Draco turned to Ginny and said "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at eleven on Saturday. OK?" 

"OK" replied Ginny as Draco bent his head and kissed her hand lightly. 

"See you on Saturday then." 

And with that he turned and left for the Slytherin Tower. Ginny entered the common room and went straight to her dormitory. She wanted to think about what was happening, alone. Ginny sat on her bed with a smile playing on her face. 

__

Draco is so gorgeous and he treats me like a queen, now. But he's still a Malfoy and he torments my family and my friends constantly. Shit. There's going to be huge trouble when this gets out. But I can't let him go. 

Draco also went straight to his room. He didn't want anyone to take away the good feeling Ginny had given him. He hadn't felt good in a long time. He made for his bed and collapsed grinning onto the cool green sheets. 

__

How can such a short conversation make me so unbelievably happy?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all my reviewers. You're comments are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 5

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip arrived crisp but sunny. Ginny woke early and took extra care over her choice of dress (the least tattered robes she had) and her hair and makeup (hair: sleek and shiny, makeup: light and natural). Draco also spent more time than usual over his appearance, choosing his best robes and checking his slicked back hair in the mirror several times before leaving for breakfast. 

Once sat in the Great Hall he found that the butterflies in his stomach were preventing him from being able to eat. He pushed his cereal bowl away and proceeded to scan the Gryffindor table for Ginny. Draco realised that she too had lost her appetite as he watched her pushing pieces of sausage and bacon around her plate aimlessly. She looked beautiful with her hair falling around her shoulders and her pale, flawless skin punctuated with rosy red lips. She looked up and Draco locked his gaze with her feeling the electricity even from across the room. 

At that moment, Ron sat down in front of Ginny, blocking her from Draco's view. Cursing under his breath, he stood up and left to wait in the Entrance hall for her. 

"We're not going to Hogsmeade until later because Hermione's got a stupid essay to finish. It doesn't have to be in till tomorrow afternoon but you know what she's like" grumbled Ron rolling his eyes at the thought of his studious girlfriend. 

He expected her to wait and go with them. Ginny had been expecting this but knew it was still going to be difficult. 

"I'm going in about 10 minutes actually." 

"What? Who with? Why can't you wait for us?" 

"I've been asked to go with someone else and I've agreed." 

"Who?" demanded Ron. 

"You have to promise not to get mad. I can take care of myself and I'm only a year younger than you."

"Ginny! Who is it?"

Ginny mumbled something incoherently. 

"What? I can't hear you?" 

"Draco Malfoy." 

"I'm sorry, can you say that again? I thought you said Draco Malfoy." 

"I did," said Ginny, hurriedly gathering her things and getting to her feet. 

"WHAT?" bellowed Ron. 

"Calm down. I'm only going to Hogsmeade with him. It's not illegal." 

Ginny started making her way down her side of the table, towards the door into the Entrance Hall. 

"BUT ITS MALFOY, THE ROTTEN DIRTY SCUMBAG FERRET." 

Ron was getting to his feet but he tripped over his robes, falling back down onto the bench and banging his knee. 

"OW!" 

Ginny took full advantage of this distraction and raced for the door. She quickly found Malfoy, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to where Filch stood, with his list of pupils allowed on Hogsmeade visits. Ginny shouted their names at him and bounded outside pulling a thoroughly bemused Draco behind her. 

__

With any luck Hermione will be able to calm Ron down before he sees Malfoy or me again. 

They had almost reached the village of Hogsmeade when Draco awakened from the shock of being dragged by a Weasley and tugged back on Ginny's hand causing her to whip round to face him. 

"What was all that about?" he asked, slicking back his now windswept hair. 

"I told Ron I was coming to Hogsmeade with you and I had to make a quick escape." 

"Oh, I see," said Draco, smirking as he pictured Ron's face as Ginny told him the news. 

__

I wish I'd been there to see it. 

"So, where do you want to go?" 

"Er…" 

Draco was completely thrown by this question. He had thought that in asking Ginny to Hogsmeade he had already got over the hard part. He hadn't thought about what they were going to do when they got there. 

"Do you just want to have a look in the shops?" 

"Yes," said Draco, grateful that Ginny had come up with something before he made himself look like a total fool. 

They spent a couple of hours, looking around the various shops located in Hogsmeade, chatting comfortably. This surprised both Draco and Ginny; they hadn't expected to get on so well. They went to the Three Broomsticks and Draco paid for the drinks while Ginny found a secluded corner to sit in. They talked about everything; school, careers, movies, music, sport and even touched on more dangerous subjects; Draco's home life, Ginny's brothers, Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, although they did not dwell long on these not wanting to ruin the moment. 

After spending another hour or so wandering around Hogsmeade, they decided to make their way back to Hogwarts and it was only then that Draco plucked up enough courage to take Ginny's hand. They walked back to the castle but Draco stopped just before the entrance and pulled Ginny gently into the shadows of the door so they couldn't be seen. 

"We're very lucky we didn't see any of your friends while we were out." 

"I have a funny feeling that Hermione stopped Ron and Harry from going," said Ginny thoughtfully. 

"I'm glad. I didn't want them to ruin it."

Ginny smiled up at him as he tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. His hand grazed her cheekbone and he tilted her chin up to his face so he could look into her deep hazel eyes. Ginny's heart was beating fast; she suddenly felt very hot and her skin was tingling where Draco had touched her. He slid his other hand around her waist feeling the heat pass between them as she pressed against him, and his own heart speeded up. Gently, he brushed his lips against hers, inhaling the light scent of her pretty perfume. He dropped his hand from her chin to her waist and nudged her arms upwards. Ginny took the hint and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Draco pulled away and began lightly kissing her neck. 

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling her even closer against him. He looked back into her eyes and they smiled at each other, completely content. 

Draco kissed her forehead before escorting her to Gryffindor Tower and making his way back to his own room with a smile he couldn't get rid of. He lay on his bed for hours thinking about how Ginny made him feel and hoping against hope she felt the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is such a short chapter! It was going to be on the end of the last one but it got too long. I promise the next one will be longer for all those who complained. Thank you to my amazing reviewers, you're all so nice! Thank you!

Chapter 6

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room and looked round apprehensively. Ron was sat with Harry and Hermione by the fire, a grimace on his face. He looked up as Ginny made her way over to them, mentally preparing herself for the verbal fight that was inevitable. She noticed Hermione had taken hold of Ron's hand to try and keep him calm. 

"Hi." 

Only Hermione smiled at her. Harry continued to stare into the fire and Ron didn't seem to be able to articulate what he thought, opening and shutting his mouth repeatedly before Ginny finally spoke. 

"I know you think I've lost my mind or I'm under some spell but the truth is I like him. He's nice to me." 

"I still don't like him," said Ron sulkily. 

It seemed Hermione had managed to calm Ron down quite a lot in the past few hours. She had expected a lot worse than that. 

"But I do and that's what matters. Ron, please, I'm not five years old anymore. I'm 16! You don't need to protect me!" 

"Yes, I do! I'm your brother! That's my job!" 

"You're not going to stop me seeing him!" Ginny yelled. 

The other Gryffindors had now turned to watch the slanging match like they were at the cinema. 

"But he's Malfoy, remember? The most vindictive, horrible, cold hearted slime ball at school! And I'll bet he'll become a Death Eater soon, if he isn't one already. How do you think that'll make Harry feel, if you're boyfriend is a follower of You Know Who?" 

Harry looked up at this last remark. 

"I think you should leave Harry out of this," Hermione said. 

"I think what Ron's trying to say is that you should consider very carefully about having a relationship with Malfoy. You know his reputation and how he feels about Harry, Ron and I. Just think about it. OK?" 

Ginny looked at them all and sighed at their concerned faces. 

"OK. I'll think about it." 

While she lay in bed that night, Ginny did indeed think about it. Draco made her feel happy, secure and warm and he had kissed her. 

__

So he must feel the same way about me.


	7. Chapter 7

I must apologise again for the shortness of the last chapter, in particular. There have been complaints that all my chapters are too short but I want each chapter to have it's own event and as this is my first fan fiction (and my first piece of creative writing outside GCSE coursework) I find it difficult to extend them. Anyway, this is not a novel, just a little fan fiction. To Midnight Mistress, I did think about this while writing this chapter but I decided to assume that the Slytherins knew about the bet and were too afraid of Malfoy to purposefully say something to mess it up. Not a particularly good explanation but I hope you forgive me. Sorry about all this rambling. Thank you again to all reviewers.

Chapter 7 

On the Monday following the Hogsmeade visit, Draco made his way down for breakfast only to find that a dark brown owl was waiting for him with a letter. He took it quickly and looked at the elaborate writing – it was from his father. He grabbed some toast and left the Great Hall for his private room, a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Ginny had watched him cross the room and knew something was wrong. At first she thought it was because of her but then she had noticed the letter in his hand and quickly realised whom it must be from and what it was about. 

Draco sat down at his desk and carefully opened the letter with a silver opener in the shape of a snake. 

"I have arranged for you to visit Malfoy Manor this coming weekened," it read. "I will come up to the school for you on Friday at 6 o' clock. Be ready and waiting in the entrance hall. Tell anyone who asks that it is a private family matter. You know what this is about." 

Draco put his head in his hands, willing himself not to cry. 

__

Calm down. I can get out of this. I'll go to Snape or Dumbledore. But, then they'd know father is a Death Eater and I'd be killed. Maybe I can run away. But, then they'd probably find me and kill me anyway. Shit I can't get out of it. 

The rest of the week flew by. Draco avoided everybody, spending all of his spare time locked in his room, thinking up elaborate escape plans that wouldn't work, and only going to the Great Hall when he was in danger of fainting from hunger. He even avoided Ginny; partly to protect her from the horror of him being in the presence of death eaters and most probably Lord Voldemort (he didn't want to think about anything else that might happen) and partly to protect himself, because he knew she would make him tell Dumbledore. 

Ginny had noticed Draco's anguish and was worried about him, although she didn't mention it to anyone.

Around 5 o' clock on Friday afternoon, Draco entered the Great Hall and sat pushing his food around his plate. He had resigned himself to the fact that their was no escape, having racked his brain and coming up with no plausible excuses as to why he couldn't become a death eater. 

__

Somehow, I don't think, "I don't want to" will go down very well. 

For the first time this week he forced himself to look over at the Gryffindor table, in the hope of seeing Ginny. She was there staring at him and her worried face lightened Draco's heart slightly. 

__

She cares.

They stared at each other for a while, Draco drinking in the warmth from her eyes as if he needed it to survive. 

Finally, he looked at his watch and seeing that it was now 5.45pm, he made his way silently out of the room. Ginny watched him go and got up to follow him, ignoring Ron's silent questions. 

She found him sat with his head in his hands, at the bottom of the staris in the Entrance Hall, a small traveling case next to him. At first she thought he was leaving for good but then realised that there was no way that his many possessions would fit into such a small case.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly, sitting down next to him. 

"Home," he mumbled, "private family matter." 

Ginny reached down and took his hands away from his face so she could look at him. 

"You don't have to do this" 

"Yes, I do. There's no escape. My father will be here in 5 minutes. You better go. If he finds you with me…Just go. I'll speak to you on Monday." 

He kissed her hand. 

"Please. Go" 

Ginny stroked his cheek looking into his eyes, trying to show him that she was there and she would help him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then got up and left for Gryffindor Tower. 

Draco walked slowly round his room, picking up various objects and looking at them without seeing. His door opened and he turned round to find his father stood there with the ever-present stern look on his face. 

"You are to be ready by 7 o' clock tomorrow evening. Wear you best robes and make sure you look immaculate. This is a very important meeting for both of us. You have to make a good impression." 

And with that, Lucius turned and left, closing the door behind him. Draco got into bed feeling more miserable than he had ever done before. He found himslef thinking of Ginny and his memories of her comforted him as he drifted off to an uneasy sleep plagued with strange and twisted nightmares. 

He woke late the next morning and had his breakfast in his room. He spent the rest of the day wallowing in his own self pity until it was time to get ready. He did as his father had asked, not wanting to see or feel the consequences if he did not and made his way to the reception room at the front of the house. Lucius was waiting for him. 

"Very good, you're early," Lucius drawled. "Sit down." 

Draco did as he was told, trying to make his face express the excitement he was meant to be feeling. 

"Listen to me very carefully, Draco. You will not say anything tonight. Nobody will speak to you, as this is your first meeting. You will simply listen and observe. No talking. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"It is time to leave." 

Lucius handed Draco a dark mask, put his hand on Draco's shoulder and together they disapparated. 

They arrived in a dark forest clearing where other masked figures stood in a large circle. A bonfire had been set in the centre giving them an eerie, illuminating glow. Draco looked down at the ground and watched the shadows of the flames dance. 

After a while, he felt a hush descend upon the group and a cold feeling crept over his heart. He could see a cloaked figure stood behind the fire and he held his breath as the person lowered their hood. A thin white face appeared, staring at the circle of Death Eaters through scarlet eyes. His nose was flat, like that of a snake and it had thin slits where nostrils should be. 

__

Lord Voldemort. 

Draco was chilled to the core. He stared transfixed at the skeletal head until his father beside him nudged his arm and Draco realised he was meant to kneel as the other Death Eaters were doing. He slowly got down on his knees feeling completely helpless. The cold inside was overpowering him as he heard a high, mirthless laugh. He glanced up but could only see the fire, now glowing orange with the central flames a vivid red. 

__

Like Ginny's hair. 

Memories of Ginny flooded Draco's mind warming him like a hot bath. He no longer felt weak and helpless. He was in control but he knew he had to keep quiet and appear submissive to save himself. And then he would be able to see Ginny again. 

He could hear screams of pain as Lord Voldemort tortured a hooded Death Eater who had obviously done something wrong. But the sound seemed distant and removed. Draco continued to stare at the glowing flames, knowing that thinking about Ginny was the only thing protecting him from becoming like those around him – heartless, cold, unfeeling Death Eaters. 

__

It's my heart. That's whats doing it. I can love. I am in love. I love Ginny. 

He repeated these words over and over in his head, oblivious of the proceedings surrounding him, until he and his father were back in the reception room at Malfoy Manor. 

"You've done well. I'm pleased. You will go back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. You may go now." 

"Thank you, father." 

Draco slept soundly that night, knowing that Ginny had saved him, without even meaning to. 

__

I know now what I have to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all my reviewers, particularly Deranged Elegance, whose name is very fitting. I'm sorry my chpaters aren't longer but there's only so much I can write.

Chapter 8

On the Monday after Draco's Death Eater meeting, both he and Ginny had lessons all day and so didn't find time to speak to each other until after dinner that night. Draco caught Ginny's eye from across the room and nodded in the direction of the door. Ginny told Ron she was going to bed early because she was tired and walked out of the Great Hall to find Draco. He was leaning against the doorframe waiting for her, his silver blond hair reflecting the light from the moon that was shining in through the window. She walked over to him slowly, her knees having gone slightly weak at the sight of him. He took hold of her hand and led her outside into the grounds where the cold December wind made Ginny shiver slightly. Draco stopped under a tree and sat down, leaning aginst the trunk. Ginny sat down next to him letting go of his hand. He turned to face her, taking her head in his hands and kissed her lips gently, before taking a deep breath and beginning. 

"I know this is not going to be pleasant for you to hear, but I feel like I need to tell you." 

"It's ok. I want you to tell me. I want to help you." 

"You already have." 

Ginny's brow wrinkled in confusion. He took hold of her hand again and began to tell her everything that had happened and how he had felt. By the time he had finished Ginny was crying. She felt scared for him but at the same time happy and touched that he thought it was she who had saved him. Draco gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. 

"You have to tell Dumbledore." 

"I know. I just wanted to tell you first." 

Draco had already decided, while still at Malfoy Manor, that he would tell Dumbledore. It was the only way out. He had realised his father didn't love him or even care about him. The only thing that mattered to Lucius was status. Even with this realisation, it was still going to be hard for Draco to tell Dumbledore. 

__

But I know that I have to do it. 

"Will you come with me?" 

Ginny nodded and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly aginst him. 

They walked back into the school and as they crossed the Entrance Hall they were surprised to see Professor Dumbledore appear from the door to the Great Hall. He had just finshed his evening meal and was talking with Professor McGonagall. 

"Professor Dumbledore?" Draco began sounding much more condident than he actually felt. 

Dumbledore turned and looked straight into Draco's eyes over his half moon glasses. 

"Yes, Draco." 

"Please could I talk to you about my _father_?" 

He placed a strong emphasis on the last word but it seemed Dumbledore had already guessed what this was about. 

"Of course. Would you like Miss Weasley to accompany us?" he said, glancing at Ginny, half hidden behind Draco but still holding his hand.

"Yes, please." 

"Very well. Follow me." 

Dumbledore led them to his office and conjured a sofa for them both to sit on. He sat down on the chair behind his desk, put the tips of his fingers together and gazed at the two students sat in front of him. 

"What is it you want to tell me, Draco?" 

Draco, gripping Ginny's hand tightly, began to tell the story for the second time that night. When he had finished Dumbledore remained silent for a while as though in deep thought. 

Then he said, "I have been expecting you to be initiated soon but I did not expect you to come to me. I misjudged you, Draco, and for that I sincerely apologise. I hope you can forgive me." Draco nodded his forgiveness. He knew that many people would be surprised at him turning aginst his father and the dark side. 

"This information is very helpful but I'm afraid you will now be in great danger." 

"I know. I wanted to ask you what I should do. Can you help me?"

"Of course. You already have the help of Ginny, and you may stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. While you stay in these grounds, no one will be able to harm you. Perhaps Miss Weasley should also stay behind as a precaution." 

Ginny nodded and Dumbledore continued. 

"We will decide what to do for the summer holidays when the time comes. But for now, there is no need for either of you to worry. Now, I think it is time for both of you to go to bed and get some sleep." 

Ginny and Draco left Dumbledore's office feeling much happier. Draco put his arm round Ginny's shoulders as they made their way towards the Gryffindor Tower. At the toop of the stairs Draco stopped and turned to face Ginny. 

"I've just remembered. It's the Yule Ball next week." 

Ginny's eyes lit up and sparkled in the dim light of the corridor. 

"Mmmhmm." 

"So, would you like to come to the ball with me?" he asked quietly, staring, aparantly fascinated, at the floor.

Ginny grinned and flung her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. 

"I'll take that as a yes then," mumbled Draco as he kissed her neck and jaw line until he reached her mouth. 

He dragged his tongue between her lips, which immediately opened to allow him in. Their tongues explored each other passionately, while Draco wrapped his arms around her pulling them closer together and Ginny entwined her fingers in his silky silver hair. 

Eventually they pulled apart and in between Ginny's soft fleeting kisses, Draco managed to say, "I'll pick you up here at 7 o' clock." 

Ginny sighed against him, pulled back and nodded. Draco kissed her one last time and retreated to his private room for a cold shower.


	9. Disclaimer

Discalimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or anything else that you recognise!  
  
Sorry, I forgot to say this at the beginning of the story.  
  
Sorry, I probably won't be updating this for a while as I've got loads of stuff to do! Thankyou to all the reviewers and I apologise again for not updating the story! 


End file.
